


The surprise for Lance!

by CPgal12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPgal12/pseuds/CPgal12
Summary: When Shiro dissapears Lance goes into a big depression, but what will it bring him?





	The surprise for Lance!

Lance was surprisingly more upset then Keith when Shiro went missing. But his depression got him somewhere. He woke up feeling off, he had no hands, arms or legs he rolled over to the side and looked in the mirror, he was nothing more than a penis. Lance wanted to scream but he didn't have a mouth. He was wondering how he could think. Thats when Coran knocked on Lances door. "LANCE WAKE UP! ITS BEEN A ENTIRE WEEK." Coran shouted. Lance was now in shock. It couldn't be a entire week. It felt like yesterday Shiro went missing. That's when Coran barged in with the rest of the castles inhabitents. "SUPRIS-" Everyone looked at Lance in shock and horror. "Why the hell is Lance a god damn penis?" Hunk said in the most causal voice. Allura looked at Penis Lance disgusted. Lance tried shouting "Suck it Allura!" But the only thing he did was pee. That's when the closet door opened. The only one there was no other then Zarkon with Lotor. "NOW THIS IS HOW YOU BOND WITH YOUR SON?" Allura shouted at Zarkon. Lotor and Zarkon made a Lenny face. "The only way to turn him back is for someone to suck him" Lotor said laughing. That's when Lance realized he was a small penis.


End file.
